Où est vraiment le Mal ?
by George potter
Summary: Pas encore de résumé, il viendra par la suite ...
1. Chapitre I

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici ma deuxième fic que je commence, j'en ai eu l'idée il n'y pas longtemps**

**J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Titre : Où est vraiment le Mal ? (titre provisoire)**

**Auteur : Ben moi **

**Disclamer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, elle appartient à une femme du nom de JK Rowling je crois **

**Note : Dans cette fic Harry n'est pas comme dans tous les livres. Ce n'est pas l'adolescent gentil que l'on a habitude de voir. En d'autre terme, c'est une darkfic….**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapitre 01 :**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Se relevant il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse, pas de quoi à s'inquiéter en somme il était habitué maintenant . Depuis le début de sa sixième année, il faisait le même rêve . Chaque fois il se retrouvait dans la demeure qui se trouvait près du cimetière où deux ans plutôt Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Une jeune fille était présente assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il émanait en elle une beauté incomparable. Elle avait des yeux bleus comme l'océan et de longs cheveux bruns qui s'évadaient derrière son dos. Harry, même si à chaque fois il se réveillait avec un mal de tête incroyable, se réjouissait de ce rêve qui à la fois était si douloureux mais à la fois si apaisant. Cela faisant environ un an que ce rêve se répétait dans les songes du jeune homme, et il commençait à naître en lui une attirance envers cette jeune fille.

**- Mais qui est cette fille !** songea amèrement Harry

Il était tellement déçu qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que deux hiboux se tenaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Il entreprit tout d'abord d'ouvrir le paquet que portaient le hibou le plus jeune qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami depuis 6 ans maintenant.

_Salut Harry !_

_Eh bien, Sa y est t'as 17 ans ! Plus qu'un an est tu seras majeur ! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire de tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix , de tous les Weasley (sauf ce débile de Percy) et bien sur de ma Hermione et de moi. _

_Harry sourit au "ma" qu'employait son ami. Depuis le bal de Noël qui avait eu lieu quelques mois précédents, ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble. Ce qui le réjouissait car ils avaient mis temps de temps à reconnaître leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Se remémorant les innombrables disputes entre les deux désormais amoureux, Harry poursuivit sa lecture._

_Je t'envoie d'ailleurs de la part de tout le monde quelque chose qui sûrement te fera plaisir._

_Amitiés, _

_Hermione et Ron_

Harry prit le bouquin du paquet . Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il aperçut une carte écrite de la main de Hermione.

Chaque membre de l'ordre et ainsi que tous ceux qui ont connu tes parents ont laissé des souvenirs de tes parents. Il suffit que tu touche avec ta baguette le souvenir que tu veux voir pour que tu y sois projeté. De plus, nous avons rajoutés avec l'aide des camarades de Poudlard des souvenirs que tu as vécu toi aussi.

Hermione

_Ps : Ron a oublié de te dire que des membres de l'ordre viendront te chercher dans une semaine pour t'amener là où tu sais._

Des membres de l'ordre allait venir le chercher, il n'y avait pas grand changement par rapport aux deux étés précédents. Harry feuilleta le livre et vit des images de ses parents avec des amis sur chacune il y avait une sorte de titre qui définissait chaque souvenir. Une larme coula sur les joues de Harry. C'était le plus baux cadeaux qu'on lui avait jamais fait. IL prit la deuxième lettre qui signalait qui ferait sa septième et dernière. rentrée à Poudlard comme chaque fois 1er septembre. Après avoir rangé ses lettres dans son vieux bureau que Dudley n'avait plus voulu, Harry alla se recoucher rêvant à nouveau de la jeune fille sans nom….

La semaine qui suivirent, Harry essaya le plus souvent possible d'éviter les Dursley. Ce qui n'étaient pas si difficile que ça puisque eux aussi l'éviter. La Haine des Dursley envers Harry avait augmenté lorsque celui avait eu la permission il y a un an d'user de la magie pour s'entraîner.

Le jour du départ, Harry se leva de son lit la tête encore douloureuse. Il venait à nouveau de rêver de cette jeune fille mais cette fois ci il avait eu l'impression que celle ci lui souriaient. Harry à ce moment là avait alors ressentir une sorte de contraction au niveau de son estomac et s'étais senti mal à l'aise mais à la fois content de ce sourire. Il resta là un moment dans sa chambre à réfléchir à ce rêve qui même si il ressemblaient aux précédents était diffèrent sur au moins un point. En effet cette fois ci la jeune fille lui avait répondu et il avait ressenti une étrange sensation. Pourtant autant qu'il sache il était impossible de ressentir quelque chose dans un rêve normale. Il se rappela que les seuls fois où il ressentait des sensations lors de ses sommeils était lorsque son esprit était en connexion avec celui de son pire ennemi. Ce pourrait-il que Voldemort lui prépare un piège ?

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas encore répondre à ses questions, il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie des dursley. Lorsqu'il fut attablé, l'oncle Vernon plia son journal.

**-Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux !** cantonna-t-il avec un sourire malsain, **Sais tu pourquoi Potter ?**

**-Car c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez ?** proposa Harry

**-Exactement !** s'écria l'imposant oncle Vernon, **c'est la dernière fois qu'on est à te supporter. Hé je compte bien sur toi pour ne plus jamais revenir ici !** menaça-t-il

C'est fou comme l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas changé. En seize ans d'existence chez les dursley, il avait toujours menacé Harry. Ce qui avait marché les dix premières années mais plus maintenant.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon oncle**, reprit Harry, **Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de revenir dans cette maison.**

Sur ces mots Harry se leva de table et alla préparer ces affaires. La seule valise qu'il utilisait auparavant ne suffisait plus, il du user d'un sort de dédoublement pour créer d'autres valises. En effet depuis les six années qu'il allait à Poudlard, de nombreux livres s'accumulaient et ce n'était pas l'entraînement qu'il avait subi avec Dumbledore l'année dernière qui avait changé ça et bien au contraire. En effet, le vieux directeur conscient que le combat entre Voldemort et Harry approchait à grands pas avait décider de préparer son jeune élève. Harry se souvint de cette année d'entraînement, il avait développé des nouvelles capacités magiques et avait aussi enduré un entraînement physique bien plus fatiguant que celui du Quidditch. Harry soupira : cela n'avait servi à rien, il n'avait pu sauver Remus, le dernier maraudeur, en mars dernier. Celui avait été tué par Pettigrow lors d'une mission pour l'ordre.

La journée passa le plus calmement possible. Enfin vers les 18 heures, Harry entendit sonner à la porte du 4 Privet Drive.

**-Ca doit être les membres de l'ordre.** songea-t-il

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le Hall d'entrée, il vit Maugrey Fol'œil ainsi qu'une jeune femme avec des cheveux roses qui n'était autre que Tonks.

**-Salut Harry ! **s'exclama la jeune auror

**-Bougre d'idiote !** grogna Maugrey, **ne crie pas comme ça tu va ameuter tous les mangemorts.**

**-Désolé Maugrey**, fit-elle d'une petite voix**, Alors Harry où sont tes affaires nous avons pas de temps à perdre ?**

**-Elles sont dans ma chambre, viens** répondit le jeune sorcier

Harry amena dans la chambre où il avait passé une partie des étés depuis sept ans.

**-Eh bien Harry je vois que tes affaires sont prêtes, dit Tonks**

La jeune auror se retourna ensuite vers lui et le regarda admiratif.

**-Ah la, Harry tu est devenu un jeune homme très séduisant dommage que je ne sois pas plus jeune **soupira-t-elle

Harry rougit au compliment de Tonks. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on lui disait ça depuis l'année dernier de nombreuses jeunes filles l'entourait dans l'espérance de pouvoir sortir avec lui. Mais Harry s'en fichait la seule fille qu'il voulait était la fille de ses rêves.

**-Bon allons y Harry,** fit Tonks en attrapant les valises miniaturisés, **sinon Fol'œil va encore piquer une crise.**

Les deux jeunes personnes redescendirent . La famille Dursley était dans un coin et regardait d'un œil inquiet le vieux auror qui se tenait devant la porte.

**-Bon ben au revoir** fit Harry lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte

**-Non non, tu te trompe mon cher neveu ! **dit l'oncle vernon souriant**, je dirait plutôt adieux….**

**----------------------------------**

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plut. La suite sera sûrement mardi ou mercredi si tout va bien….**

**Laissez des review s'il vous plait….merci**


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre 02 :**

**- Bien Harry touche ce portoloin ,** grogna Maugrey, **ça t'emmènera là ou tu sais.**

Harry suivit les ordres du vieux auror et se retrouva dans le hall de l'ancienne demeure des Black qui était devenu sa maison depuis l'ouverture du testament de Sirius en Octobre dernier.

**-Oh mon petit Harry !** s'exclama la mère Weasley en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le terme de "petit" qu'utilisait toujours Molly Weasley n'était plus d'actualité. En effet, Harry la dépassait d'au moins d'un vingtaine de centimètre mais Harry savait que Mrs Weasley le considérait comme son propre fils.

**- Bonjour Mrs Weasley, **fit Harry avec un sourire

**Harry combien de fois faudra que je te dise pour que tu m'appelles Molly !** s'exclama Mrs Weasley

**-Désolé Mo.. Molly** dit Harry

**-Bon allez viens mon petit ! **dit Mrs Weasley en l'entraînant dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis.

**-Harry !** s'écria Hermione en se jetant à son cou

**-Salut Hermione, arrête tu m'étouffes !** rigola Harry

**-Salut vieux ! Hermione arrête un peu on dirait ma mère ! **dit Ron en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table du salon et Mrs Weasley leur servir à manger.

**- Alors ces vacances ? Et où est Ginny ?**

**- Ces vacances,** grogna Ron **je ne dirais pas ça avec ma mère qui nous force à nettoyer la maison et Mione qui me force à travailler mes cours : c'est pas vraiment des vacances !**

**-Ron ! N'oublie pas que tu passe tes ASPIC d'auror cette année !** s'écria la jeune sorcière vexée**, Pour répondre à ta question Harry, Ginny est passé quelques jours de vacances avec Neville.**

Harry souriait à cette annonce. Depuis le Bal de la saint valentin, Ginny et Neville sortaient ensemble. Il était heureux pour eux, Ginny avait toujours été une très bonne amie et quant à Neville une amitié était né depuis quelques années. En y repensant Harry remarqua qu'il était le seul à être encore célibataire parmi les six personnes qui était allé au département des mystères lors de sa cinquième année. En effet, Luna sortait à présent avec Seamus Finnigan depuis deux mois à présent.

Une maison aux fenêtres barricadait se tenait devant lui . Il avançait dans le jardin. Harry savait qu'il allait voir la jolie jeune fille dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Apres être entré dans la vieille demeure, il arriva devant la porte du salon ou au bas de celle ci un fin trait de lumière apparaissait. Harry en sueur rentrant dans la pièce. Elle était d'un aspect très sobre mais qu'il laissait deviner que la maison avait appartenu à une famille très aisé. Il s'approcha devant la cheminée , le vieux fauteuil dont chaque rêve se tenait la jeune fille était retourné vers la cheminée de sorte que Harry ne pouvait pas voir si quelqu'un y était assis.

Soudain, le fauteuil se tourna laissant apparaître le visage de la jeune fille.

**-Bonsoir Harry ! **Fit-elle souriante

**-Bon.. Bonsoir** répondit-il avec difficulté

**-Sa fait un bon moment que l'on se voit dans nos rêves mais on ne s'est encore jamais parlé, **dit la jeune fille toujours souriante, **je me présente je m'appelle Melinda.**

La jeune fille était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Elle portait ce soir une robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes.

**-Alors toi aussi c'est un rêve que tu fais depuis près d'un an ? Je croyais que j'étais le seul à le faire.** Demanda Harry

**-Oui tout comme toi je fais le même rêve et à vrai dire je ressens quelque chose pour toi que j'arrive pas encore à l'expliquer. Peut-être pourrait-on faire connaissance car pour l'instant je ne te connais pas vraiment et toi non plus **

**-Oui en effet** fit Harry en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face d'elle

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait enfin pu parler à cette fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis un an. Pendant toute la nuit, il avait pu discuter avec elle. Il avait découvert de nombreuses choses sur elle. Il savait par exemple que sa mère était morte et que son père était un homme pas vraiment sociable. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Il s'était même aperçut qu'il ressentait une forte attirance pour elle non seulement pour son physique mais également pour son caractère. Souriante, Belle, gentille voilà ce que pouvait dire de cette fille pour l'instant.

**-Harry, Harry, Harry, Tu m'écoute ?** demanda Ron d'une voix forte

**-Ron ne crie pas comme çà, je ne suis pas sourd !** s'écria Harry **Tu disais ?** reprit-il plus calmement

**-Je disais que çà serait bien de faire une nouvelle tactique de Quidditch pour gagner une dernière fois la coupe avant qu'on parte de Poudlard répondit Ron Mais t'est sur que ça va Harry ? T'as rêvé de Voldemort cette nuit ? Quelqu'un a été attaqué ? **demanda Ron soucieux

**Non Ron ne t'inquiètes pas,** répondit-il Harry d'un ton las.

Il en avait marre d'être considéré comme une alarme des agissements de Voldemort même ces deux meilleurs amis le considérait ainsi. Ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde sans destin à accomplir, sans tâche et vivre une vie comme tout le monde d'adolescent ? Ne pouvait-il pas aimer comme tout le monde ? Depuis qu'il était rentré dans le monde des sorciers, il avait toujours été considéré comme quelqu'un soit d'exceptionnelle ou quelqu'un de complètement fou. Cela le rendait malade, il était au milieu de temps de chose. Il devait tuer son pire ennemi pour pouvoir vivre mais pourrait-il un jour vivre comme tout le monde ? Si il tuait Voldemort, ne serait-il pas considéré comme un Héros ? Déjà qu'il était célèbre car il lui avait survécu alors que cela serait si il arrivait à l'anéantir ? il se demandait si ces amis le considérait ainsi comme une simple arme ou comme un être comme tout le monde. Parfois il se demandait si leur amitié était vraiment sincère. Peut être qu'ils l'espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore ? Harry se prit la tête dans les mains : toutes ses questions qui se posaient sans pouvoir y répondre le faisaient atrocement mal. Harry repensa à la soirée d'hier, il n'avait plus penser à son destin, il avait pu discuter avec cette fille dont il ne désirait plus qu'une chose c'était de la revoir encore et encore.

Les jours passèrent au Square Grimmaud de façon très monotone. Chaque matin, Ron avec l'aide d'un Harry absent préparer différentes tactiques de quidditch pour vaincre une dernière fois comme le disait Ron ces trolls de serpentard . L'après midi était tout autre chose : Hermione les avait obligé à étudiait en rappelant à chaque fois qu'il avait leur ASPIC à passer. Mais Harry se fichait de ces journées à réviser et à faire semblant d'écouter les différentes stratégies de Ron : ce qui lui importait à présent c'était de pouvoir se coucher et de pouvoir revoir Mélinda. Il avait depuis sa première discussion put lui parler plusieurs fois. Quelque chose d'étrange était né entre eux. Au début Harry pensait que c'était de l'amitié mais ce n'était pas ça. En effet, la relation avec la jeune fille n'était pas comme celle avec ses amis : ce n'était donc pas de l'amitié mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, quelque chose dont Harry ne pouvait expliquer pour l'instant.

Concernant les attaques de Voldemort, c'est le calme plat et comme le disait si sagement Hermione se n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Harry se demandait ce que pouvait mijoter encore Voldemort et il se rappela qu'il discutait avec Mélinda dans l'ancienne demeure de Jedusor. Se pourrait-il qu'il y est un lien entre son ennemi juré et cette fille qui lui avait pris son cœur ? Harry sourit intérieurement même lorsqu'il pensait à Voldemort, Mélinda était présente dans ses réflexions.

**- Décidément cette fille je ne peux plus m'en séparer** songea-t-il heureux

**Voilà la suite !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira…..**


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre 03 :**

Deux semaines passa et Harry était de plus en plus charmé par la jeune fille. Il ne vivait plus qu'à présent pour replonger dans ses rêves . Ce qui était un peu ironique étant donné qu'avant Harry avait peur de voir des visions avec Voldemort lorsqu'il dormait . Mais cela avait changé, il était heureux chaque soir de pouvoir s'endormir et ainsi discutait pendant de longues heures même si ce n'était qu'en rêve avec Mélinda. Harry se demandait si il avait déjà ressenti çà pour une autre fille : le nom de Cho lui revint en mémoire. Non ce n'était pas pareil c'est beaucoup plus fort. Serait-il possible que je sois amoureux d'elle ? songea Harry

-Harry Chéri ? Dumbledore t'attend dans le salon, il veut te voir. Fit Mrs Weasley sortant Harry de ses pensées.

-Merci M…Molly répondit Harry qui avait encore du mal à appeler Mrs Weasley par son prénom.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon en se demandant ce que lui voulait le vieux directeur. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce il vit Dumbledore assis dans le fauteuil les mains posés sur les accoudoirs.

-Entre Harry et assieds s'il te plaît dit le directeur en lui montrant le fauteuil en face de lui

Harry suivit les directives de son directeur.

-Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda Harry

-Oui Harry, je voulais te voir car j'ai appris de Ronald et de Hermione que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normale, Peux tu me dire pourquoi ?

Harry sentit une bouffée de colère montait en lui. Comment ses amis avait pu parler de lui au directeur ? ils l'espionnait alors ?

-Et alors n'ai je pas le droit d'être différent des autres jours et suis je toujours obligé de vous référer ce que je pense ou ce que je vis ? répliqua Harry d'un ton froid

-Harry je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas, tes amis s'inquiète pour toi, ils ont peur que Voldemort te tourmente dans ton sommeil.

-Ont-il peur de cela ou ont-il peur que je ne sois plus capable de le battre ? ironisa Harry

-Voyons Harry tes amis ne te considère pas comme une protection contre Voldemort mais comme un véritable ami

-Oui c'est vrai qu'entre véritables amis, il est logique de parler de son ami à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il ironique

-Harry ne t'éloigne pas d'eux, je t'en prie demanda Dumbledore avec lenteur, ils tiennent beaucoup à toi.

-TAISEZ VOUS ! cria –t-il j'en ai plus qu' assez que l'on me traite comme çà. Ne puis je pas avoir des choses cachées que je ne veux pas révéler ? Je pense que c'est dans mon droit !

-Harry bien sur que t'as le droit de cacher des choses qui ne concerne que toi mais vois tu tes amis sont inquiets car depuis plusieurs jours tu ne leur parle quasiment plus tu reste dans tes pensées.

-Eh bien dites leur que tout va bien et qu'ils me lâchent un peu, et que je ne veux plus les voir. J'ai remarqué qu'en fait ce n'était que des espions pour vous. Comme ça vous avez toujours un oeil sur l'Espoir de la communauté magique dit-il avec mépris

-Harry tu te trompe. Ce ne sont pas des espions. Ce sont tes amis et ils t'aiment non pas parce que t'es le Survivant mais parce que t'est Harry juste Harry

-ASSEZ ! rugit Harry Si ils m'aimaient vraiment ils auraient d'abord pu me parler au lieu de venir se plaindre auprès de vous.

Sur ces mots, Harry sortit du salon en courant le cœur rempli de colère envers Ron et Hermione. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi parler au directeur de lui comme ça. Il monta dans sa chambre et vit Ron devant lui.

-Salut Harry ! tu viens on va faire des stratégies pour les matchs de Quidditich ? demanda le jeune rouquin souriant

-DEGAGE de mon chemin ! cria-il envers le jeune rouquin

-Harry mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ron inquiet

-Tu veux savoir comme ça tu pourras répéter à Dumbledore ironisa Harry d'un ton dédaigneux J'ai dit dégage !

Au même moment il fit un geste de la main projetant Ron à travers la pièce.Ce dernier fut recouvert de livres.

-Harry Arrête je t'en prie calme toi ! dit Ron d'un ton à la fois suppliant et effrayé.

-Va t'en de là Ron cria Harry, et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Hermione aussi

Le jeune rouquin de peur que Harry recommença à le projeter dans la pièce s'en alla. Harry s'allongea sur son lit regardant le plafond. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il respire mais comment se calmait lorsqu'il apprenait que Hermione et Ron renseignait dumbledore sur son état. Sans s'en rend compte, le jeune homme plongea dans un sommeil profond.

Il était dans le salon où depuis deux semaines il parlait à Mélinda. Pourtant cette fois ci il était seul, la jeune fille n'était pas là. Déçu de ne point l'avoir, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée décidant de l'attendre. Les heures passaient et la colère envers ses deux amis s'en allait peu à peu et faisait place à la tristesse. Il ne pourrait plus jamais parler à ses amis sachant qu'ils parleraient à dumbleodre par la suite.

-Harry ? fit une voix douce

-Mélinda ! répondit-il en essayant de sourire

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille en allant s'asseoir près du jeune sorcier.

Harry se sentant en toute confiance avec elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Lorsqu'il finit, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Harry tes amis pensaient bien faire, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir.

-Je sais je sais mais j'ai l'impression d'être considéré comme juste une arme vois tu.

-Harry je ne suis pas très douée dans les relations d'amitié car je n'ai jamais eu en fait d'amis, j'ai passé une enfance assez solitaire et à vrai dire la seule personne de mon âge que je rencontre c'est toi Harry.

Elle prit le menton entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur auparavant, mon père étant quelqu'un de très insociable. Pourtant depuis que je fais ces rêves en ta présence. La vie me semble plus joyeuse. Ce sentiment s'est intensifiait depuis que nous nous parlons. Je sens à moi que quelque chose est née entre nous…

-C'est pareil pour moi….

-Harry, si il y a bien quelque chose dont je tire de mon père c'est bien ça : je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot.

Elle prit délicatement le visage de Harry entre ses mains et lui déposa un tendre baiser. Harry sentit son cœur battre à la folie. Une étrange sensation de bien être lui parcourut dans tous son corps. Même les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Cho et Lavande (étant sortit l'année avec elle juste pendant deux jours) n'avait pas cette saveur. Subitement, le baiser s'interrompit.

-Je t'aime Harry dit Mélinda simplement

Elle se releva et s'apprêta à partir quand Harry la retint parle bras.

-Ne t'en vas s'il te plait dit Harry d'un ton suppliant

Il prit délicatement les mains de la jeune fille.

-Je t'aime moi aussi Mélinda dit Harry en l'embrasa tendrement.

Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes : aucun des deux ne voulait l'arrêter. Le temps semblait ne plus exister pour Harry seule le fait d'être avec Mélinda à cette instant lui suffisait. Il aurait aimer que cela continue éternellement mais finalement le baiser se rompit.

-Mélinda, j'aimerais te voir dans la réalité et non dans les rêves dis moi où je peux te voir et je viendrais demanda Harry

-Oh Harry mais tu es surveillé tu ne pourras jamais sortir dit Mélinda d'un ton triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac fit Harry souriant, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le fils d'un maraudeur et le filleul d'un autre maraudeur.

-Très bien , Pourrais tu venir demain soir à la gare de Kings'cross vers les 22 heures ?

Ne t'inquiète pas je serais là répondit Harry heureux

**Satya : Tu va découvrir la réponse à ta question dans les prochains chapitres….et encore merci de suivre l'histoire ;)**

**Bon juste une review, j'en suis un peu triste mais bon c'est pas grave mais bon j'aimerais en avoir un peu plus alors n'hésitez pas.**

**Sur ce, **

**A+**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapitre 04 :**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva heureux : il allait enfin pouvoir voir la fille qui l'aimait. Cependant il devait tout organiser pour que personne en remarque son absence et en particulier Ron et Hermione. Il décida que vers les 21 heures il devrait faire croire qu'il était fatigué pour aller se coucher. Ensuite il prendrai sa cape et son éclair de feu et irait jusqu'à la gare ainsi. Le plan ne devait pas échoué sinon il ne pourrait peut être jamais la voir.

Harry passa la journée dans sa chambre attendant l'heure de son rendez vous ne descendant dans la cuisine que pour prendre le repas. Enfin lorsque 21 heures sonna, Harry s'en allant dans sa chambre faisant croire qu'il était fatigué.

Il prit sa cape et son balai et sortit du square Grimmaud. Mettant convenablement sa cape il enfourcha son balai et parti en direction de la Gare…

Une heure plus tard, Harry arriva devant la gare une jeune fille attendait devant les portes de celle ci. Levant a cape, Harry, souriant, courut vers elle. Tout en se rapprochant, il remarqua que la jeune fille pleurait. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'elle, celle ci lui cria.

HARRY VA T'EN C'EST UN PIEGE !

A ce moment là apparut devant lui son ennemi de toujours : Voldemort.

-Eh bien eh bien Potter ! Alors comme ça tu veux devenir mon gendre ! rigola Voldemort

Harry ne comprenait pas très bien où voulait en venir Jedusor mais reprit calmement.

-Lachez la jeune fille ! vous m'avez !

-Vois tu Potter ! L'amour te perdra ! dit d'une voix méprisante Voldemort Au fait, je vois que ma fille est à ton goût reprit Voldemort en riant.

-Votre… Votre fille ? déglutit avec difficulté Harry. Comment une tête de serpent avait-il pu avoir une fille ? pensa Harry

-Hé oui Potter ! Mélinda est bien ma fille malheuresement elle n'est pas aussi cruel que moi ce qui est dommage dit le mage noir avec regrets.

-C'est impossible ! elle n'a rien a voir avec votre sale tête de serpent s'écria Harry

-Pourtant c'est bien la vérité ! il y a 18 ans, j'ai rencontré une jolie jeune femme lors l'un de mes voyages. Il s'en suivit que nous ayons eu une relation ensemble. Peu de temps après j'appris qu'elle était enceinte. Je n'aurais pu connaître autant de joie que ce jour là : elle, une jeune sorcière au sang pur, allait me donner un héritier. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle accoucha quelque temps plus tard, je vis que c'était une fille. J'étais extrêmement déçu et j'ai donc tué la jeune femme. Par la suite j'ai confié la garde de ma fille à un de mes fidèles mangemorts qui s'est chargé de l'éduquer en secret….

-PERE RELACHEZ LE ! coupa la jeune fille entouré de trois mangemorts

-Tais toi melinda cela ne concerne que Ton petit potter et moi ! cria-t-il à sa fille, Bien Potter à nous deux ! reprit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

Il lança un stupéfix à Harry qui l'esquiva sans trop de mal. Celui ci contre attaqua avec un expelliarmus puissant qui ne produit aucun effet sur la baguette de Voldemort.

- Ha Harry! J'avoue que tu m'étonne, t'as beaucoup progressé mais pas suffisamment pour me battre ENDOLORIS !

Harry fut touché en pleine poitrine. Il ressentit une vague de douleur montait en lui . Ses membres le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il désirait hurler mais il savait que si il le faisait Voldemort éprouverait une immense satisfaction.

-Bien Potter ! Je vois que le vieux fou t'as appris à contrôler la douleur. Même si je hais ce vieux débris, j'avoue qu'il a des bonnes bases de combat mais il ne sera jamais assez puissant pour me battre.

-Taisez vous Tom et relâchez Mélinda ! cria Harry agacé

-Ah l'amour ! Vois tu Harry j'ai toujours testé ce sentiment. Cela rend tellement faibles.

-Vous n'avez pas de cœur EXPELLIARMUS ! cria Harry

Voldemort esquiva le sort de Harry sans trop de mal .

-Voyons Harry je suis sur que le vieux fou t'a appris des sorts beaucoup plus efficace que cela. Montre Moi ce que tu sais faire ENDOLORIS

Le sort se dirigea vers Harry mais cette fois ci celui put le contrer

- FLAMMOS DESTRUCTOS Cria le jeune sorcier

Les rayons des deux sorts de percutèrent. Une étrange boule de lumière entourait à présent Voldemort et Harry se retrouvant ainsi coupé du monde extérieur.

-Ah Je vois que le vieux fou t'a appris des sorts anciens ! s'exclama Voldemort souriant, C'était plutôt pas mal mais maintenant regarde la vrai puissance !

Voldemort rompit le lien faisant disparaître la boule qui les entouré auparavant. Il lui lança un sort que Harry ne reconnut pas et qui ne put contrer. Celui se retrouva à genou. D'immenses douleurs lui parcouraient le corps. Il sentait chaque partie de son corps lacéré par des coups de couteaux invisibles. La douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Harry commençait à voir trouble. Le sang commençait à jaillir un peu partout de son corps.

-Finite Incatatem s'exclama Voldemort

Harry ne ressentit plus aucune douleurs seulement des picotements sur ses blessures.

- Harry tu viens de voir une partie de la vrai puissance ! N'est ce pas magnifique ! Qu'il est triste que tu sois du coté du pauvre fou, j'aurais pu t'apprendre à devenir le puissant sorcier. Tu as des énormes capacités, je me reconnais en toi lorsque j'avais ton age. Que j'aurais aimé que tu sois mon héritier ! dit Voldemort avec regrets.

Agenouillé devant lord Voldemort, Harry était épuisé. Il avait marre de combattre contre l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, il voulait que tout cesse. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry se demandait ce que préparait Voldemort. Allait-il encore le faire souffrir ou allait-il l'achever ?

- Harry, reprit le mage noir d'une voix étrangement amicale, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer

Harry releva la tête, son ennemi se tenait là avec un sourire purement malsain.

- Et quel cette chose ? demanda Harry

-Je te propose Potter de devenir mon Héritier. Je te fournirai la puissance, les connaissances, la force que tu dois éveiller pour cela mais en échange tu me devras reconnaissance et allégeance : je serais ton maître et toi mon élève mon apprentis. Tu sera en quelque sorte le fils que j'aurais du avoir si je n'avais pas eu l'autre, fit-il en désignant Mélinda qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Jamais Voldemort, m'entends tu jamais je serai à ton service ! cracha Harry

Je n'ai jamais dit que tu serai à mon service, j'ai dit que tu sera mon successeur étant donné que je n'ai pas découvert l'immortalité et que ce rêve s'envole de plus en plus. Mais pour te permettre de décider, si tu acceptes tu pourras vivre avec mélinda tu pourra la connaître . Dans le cas contraire non seulement je te tuerais mon cher ami mais je tuerais mélinda, elle ne met d'aucune utilité. Réfléchis bien Harry ! Soit tu accepte et alors tu deviendra mon successeur et tu pourras aimer comme bon il te semble cette fille, soit tu refuse et dans ce cas là vous serrez tués tous les deux…..

**Salut voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Alors à votre avis Harry va-t-il accepter ? **

**Merci à Théalie et j'essaierai de décrire un peu plus mais j'avoue que je suis pas très doué pour structurer les descriptions.**


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre 05 :**

Un silence se fit sentir après la proposition de Voldemort. Harry recommença à réentendre les voitures dans les rues de Londres qui circulaient. Il se demanda un instant comment les moldus n'avait pas été alertait par le combat qui s'était déroulait.

-Alors Potter ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix paisible, la mort ou la puissance et l'amour ?

Harry chercha une solution à ce problème. IL voulait vivre, il voulait connaître Mélinda et vivre avec elle. Mais pourrait-il accepter d'être l'élève de Voldemort ? Serait-il si difficile de vivre avec lui ? En même, il se dit qu'au moins il avait là une alternative à la prophétie même si elle n'était pas excellente. En effet, il ne deviendrait pas l'assassin ou la victime de Voldemort. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Mélinda meurt par sa faute : Trop de gens sont morts par ma faute songea le jeune sorcier. Harry se relevant lentement, il fixa longuement les yeux rougeâtres de Jedusor : il perçut une lueur de triomphe. Ce qui est logique, pensa Harry, dans tous les cas il a gagné . Personne n'osa parler, le murmure des voitures se fit oublier.

-J'acceptes, Voldemort. dit Harry amère.

Pendant un instant, le vert de ses yeux se changeant en rouge sang puis reprirent leur couleur normale.

-Tu as fait le bon choix Harry je peux te l'assurer, allons nous en veux tu ? dit Voldemort souriant. Mangemorts, amenez ma fille fit-il en s'adressant aux mangemorts près des portes de la gare.

Lorsqu'il fut rejoint par eux, Harry remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur le visage doux de Mélinda. Celle ci le regarda et lui murmura :

-Il ne fallait pas, tu viens de vendre ton âme…..

Alors que Harry allait répliquait , plusieurs personnes transplanèrents devant eux. Le jeune homme reconnut son désormais ancien directeur .

- Harry ! cria Dumbledore effrayé, ne fais pas ça reviens !

- Il est trop tard professeur répondit Harry simplement

- En effet, vieux fou , il est trop tard ricana Voldemort en posant une main sur l'épaule de son élève et ils disparurent avec les mangemorts et la jeune sorcière.

Dumbledore se laissa tomber à terre il venait de perdre Harry. L'espoir de la communauté de la magie n'était plus là, il était à présent avec Voldemort. Comment avait –il pu laisser Harry se dirigeait ainsi vers la voie des ténèbres ? Quelles erreurs avait-il fait ? Une larme coula sur son vieux visage.

-Albus… appela doucement Minerva que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Potter n'as t-il pas essayer de s'échapper de Voldemort ?

Dumbledore resta là par terre sans répondre. Il allait devoir donner des explications à de nombreuses personnes. Le plus dur serait de l'expliquer aux désormais anciens amis de Harry. Mais peut-on dire qu'ils sont que des anciens ? Il réside peut être encore du bien en Harry ?

Il se releva lentement et regarda les gens autour de lui. Tous les membres de l'Ordre qui voulait sauver Harry, comment allait-ils réagir lorsqu'il apprendrait que Harry est allié à Voldemort maintenant.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, l'heure est grave. dit Dumbledore avec tristesse, retournons au QG pour une réunion d'urgence.

Ron était assis aux cotés d'Hermione au bas des escalier du Hall d'entrée du square Grimaud. Cela faisait près de six heures que Harry avait disparu et près de deux heures qu'une réunion se tenait dans la cuisine. Ils avaient vu rentrer les membres de l'ordre avec un air triste et sans Harry. Le plus triste de tous avait semblait-il être Dumbledore. Ron n'avait jamais vu son directeur paraître aussi vieux et las.

-Mais que font-ils bon sang ! s'exclama Hermione, Harry est en danger et il ne vont pas le sauver !

- Calme toi ma mione fit Ron , quand ils sortiront je te promets que nous leur demanderons des explications.

-Voyons Ron ne sois pas stupide ragea Hermione, il ne voudront jamais tu le sais bien

-On les forcera je te le garantie dit ron avec fierté

Les heures passèrent et aucune personne n'était encore sorti de la cuisine. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Plusieurs sortirent du square Grimmaud la mine sombre même les jumeaux l'étaient aussi. Enfin sorti la personne qui semblait la plus atteinte par cette tristesse : Albus Dumbledore.

-Professeur ! appela Ron, Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Harry ? Est-il mort ?

-Miss Granger et Mr Weasley , dit Dumbledore la mine sombre, l'heure est grave. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail ce soir.

-C'est sur au moins ? Nous voulons savoir même si la vérité peut être difficile à connaître ? fit Hermione

-Je n'ai qu'une parole Miss Granger répondit Dumbledore en s'en allant de la demeure.

Lorsque Harry réouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé dans une vielle demeure. Celle ci respirait la magie noire comme nulle part ailleurs. Chaque meuble était taillé dans du bois sombre, il existait très peu de lumière, seule les bougies accroché aux murs permettait de voir où l'on mettait les pieds.

-Voilà t'as nouvelle maison, Potter ! dit le mage noir, Mélinda montre sa chambre à ton petit copain rajouta-il en riant

- Bien père fit la jeune fille tristement Suis moi Harry

Elle entraîna Harry dans divers escaliers. La maison semblait immense apparemment. Harry pensant qu'il devait avoir plusieurs étages. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans un couloirs aussi sombre que le hall d'entrée. Le prenant par la main, Mélinda l'ammean dans une chambre au fond du couloir .

-Voilà ta chambre Harry, Ma chambre est juste à coté dit La jeune sorcière, une larme coulant sur les joues

-Mélinda ne pleures pas je t'en prie supplia Harry en la prenant dans ses bras, je n'avais pas le choix, ils allaient te tuer.

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute, si tu me connaissais pas tu ne serai pas ici à présent

-Ne dis pas çà, si je ne te connaissais pas Mélinda , je n'aurais jamais pu aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Je ferais tout pour toi, même si je dois devenir l'héritier de ton père, finit-il amèrement

-Harry Promets moi une chose s'il te plait dit Mélinda les larmes aux yeux

-Laquelle ?

-Promets moi que tu m'aimeras toujours quelque soit les circonstances ?

-Je te le promets répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant tendrement.

A Poudlard, Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau le visage dans les mains. Comment avaient il pu laisser partir Harry ainsi ? Il repensa à comment il avait du expliquer à tous le nouveau chemin que Harry avait pris . Personne n'avait voulu le croire, y compris Rogue, étonnant pour un homme qui détestait depuis 7,ans son élève. Chacun avait été horrifiée. Molly avait pleurer comme un chaudron et même les paroles de ses enfants et de son ami n'arrivait pas à la réconforter. Pour une des seuls fois e sa vie, Dumbedore s'était senti impuissant face aux chagrins de chaque membre de l'ordre. Après avoir réalisé la nouvelle, tout le monde s'était mis à rechercher des solutions pour sortir Harry de cette voie. Mais aucun moyen ne leur vint à l'esprit. Rogue leur avait proposé d'aller voir Voldemort et d'arracher Harry des griffes de celui ci. Mais dumbleodre avait refusé, maintenant que Harry était du coté du mal, il pourrait dévoiler la vérité sur leur espion. Alors que le jour allait se lever, dumbledore avait mis fin à la séance sans avoir trouver de solutions. Il sentit la douce chaleur qui émanait de son compagnon de toujours. Relevant la tête, il aperçut son phénix, fumseck.

- Mon cher ami j'ai échoué à ma tache fit-il avec tristesse.

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci à tous vos reviews, Voici la réponse de Harry….**


	6. Chapitre

Chapitre 06 :

Après que Dumbledore soit partit, Ron et Hermione remontèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Harry. Ron alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Même si celui ci avait tournée vers lui une colère effroyable l'autre fois, Harry était toujours son ami quoiqu'il arrive.

-Mais que se passe-t-il Ron tu as vu le regard triste des membres de l'ordre, il a du se passer quelque chose de terrible ! s 'exclama la jeune fille terrifiée.

Ron était étonné à quel point Hermione avait perdu son sang froid. Elle,qui dans toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu avec Harry à Poudlard, l'avait gardé.

-Viens là Hermione lui dit–il en la prenant par la main et en la posant sur ses genoux, Ce soir nous serons fixer sur ce qu'il se passe.

- Mais Ron et si Harry était en danger ? Lui il ne peut pas attendre ce soir ?

- Hermione, on parle de Harry là, tu sais bien celui qui a survécu plusieurs fois rappelle toi, lui fit-il avec un sourire, il s'est se debrouiller.

- Tu as peut être raison Ron, lui répondit Hermione en lui rendant le sourire au jeune homme.

La journée passa lentement. Ron se levait sans cesse pour descendre voir si Dumbledore et à chaque fois il voyait sa mère les yeux remplis larmes qu'elle essayait de cacher lorsqu'il rentrait dans la pièce.

Enfin le soir arriva, Ron était extrêmement tendu comme l'était aussi Hermione. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre leur directeur dans le salon. A peine furent ils sur les derniers marches de l'escalier, qu'ils aperçurent leur directeur devant la porte du salon .

- Venez Miss Granger et Mr Weasley nous serions plus tranquille dans le salon pour discuter.

Tous trois allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil les deux jeunes gens faisant au vieux directeur.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? demanda Hermione sans aucun préambule.

Le directeur les regarda fixement pendant quelques instants sans répondre à la question.

- Alors ? fit Ron impatient

- Jeunes Gens, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer reprit-il sinistrement

- Harry est mort ! s'écria Ron

- Non Mr Weasley, c'est bien plus pire que cela. Harry s'est tourné vers la voie des ténèbres…

- C'est impossible, s'exclama la jeune sorcière, Harry n'aurait jamais pu se tourner vers le mal !

-J'ai bien peur que si Miss Granger. Harry a fait un pacte avec Voldemort je ne sais pas pour quel raison il a choisi de devenir aussi sombre que celui ci mais il a fait.

Ron n'arrivait pas à y croire l'ami avec qui il avait vécu les meilleures moments mais aussi les pires de sa vie depuis six ans s'était tourné vers Voldemort. Comment celui qui avait le plus souffert des agissements de Jedusor avait-il pu se tourner vers le Mal ?

- Il y assurément une explication, professeur, fit calmement Ron. Il a du être envoûté ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- T'as raison Ron, acquiesça Hermion, c'est la seule explication.

- Malheureusement, c'est peut être la seule explication que vous donne votre cœur mais ce n'est pas la bonne. Je peux vous confirmer qu'il a fait ce choix avec toute sa tête. Il n'as subit aucun acte qu'il aurait pousser à faire celà. Maintenant, j'ai une chose extrêmement important à vous demander..

- Quoi ? firent les deux jeunes gens

- Quoiqu'il arrive, promettez moi que vous n'irez pas essayer de sauver Harry ou de le voir par je ne sais quel moyen. Il en va de votre survie, le Harry que vous connaissez n'existe plus ou du moins il est à train de disparaître. Promettez le moi !

- Professeur , nous nous pouvons vous promettre une chose pareil ! Vous nous demandez de considérer notre meilleur ami comme un ennemi fit Hermione d'une voix triste.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, je sais que vous aimez très fort Harry mais il faut que vous faisiez à l'idée que votre ami n'est plus. Son ame est morte….

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en sursaut. Il venait de revivre son combat contre Voldemort. Il espérait de tout son être que ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve malheuresement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que non. Il était bien dans la demeure de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Après s'être lavé dans sa salle de bain personne, il rejoignit sa chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et apparurent un mangemort.

- Sire Potter ! Le maître vous attend dans la salle à manger. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait dit le mangemort en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Harry fut d'abord étonné par l'attitude du mangemort mais il se rappela qu'il était désormais l'héritier de Voldemort et par conséquent il était le maître des mangemorts également.

- Très bien répondit Harry d'une voix monocorde.

Le mangemort le dirigea à travers différents escaliers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte à double battant où sur le bois était scultés des serpents entrelacés. Il entra dans la pièce et fut étonné par la beauté des lieux. Certes comme tout le reste de la demeure, la pièce était sombre seulement éclairé par des bougies. La salle était aussi grand que la Grande Salle de poudlard. Sur les différents pans de murs était accroché divers tableaux représentant chacun des sorciers. Sûrement des mages noirs songea Harry. Deux longues tables étaient déposés l'une d'elle étant perpendiculaire à une autre.

- Viens par ici, Potter ! siffla Voldemort d'un ton joyeux, viens près de moi.

Harry se répugnait d'aller s'asseoir à coté de cet être mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'il fut à table, le seigneur des ténèbres lui murmura à l'oreille.

- N'est ce pas beau de voir tous ses mangemorts à nos pieds ? Tu vois Harry c'est l'un des cadeaux de la puissance : la soumission.

Harry ne répondit pas, il cherchait Mélinda des yeux mais il ne la trouva pas.

- Où est Mélinda ? demanda Harry d'un ton dur

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter ! Elle est dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle à l'air triste.

Après ces paroles, Voldemort se leva devant l'assemblée des mangemorts qui se tenait devant lui .

- Mes chers serviteurs, Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel ! dit –il d'un ton solennel, Aujourd'hui est le jour de la naissance de mon héritier que voici HARRY POTTER ! Ce soir aura lieu une cérémonie dans le cimetière où je suis renaît à la vie ! Ce soir Potter sera définitivement de notre coté ! Vous assisterez à la naissance de vote nouveau maître !

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié le discours de Voldemort. Mélinda valait-elle la peine de sacrifier son humanité ? Valait-elle la peine de sombrer dans les ténèbres ? Harry se secoua la tête intérieurement, il ne devait pas douter. Certes il tomberait dans le Mal mais au moins il pourrait vivre l'amour qu'il porte à Mélinda. Lorsque Harry repris conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait, Voldemort scandait :

- GLOIRE A POTTER !


End file.
